Freier Fall
Freier Fall (English: Free Fall) is a 2013 German drama film directed by Stephan Lacant. The film follows Marc as he begins to develop a romance with fellow police officer Kay despite living with his pregnant girlfriend, Bettina. Official description Marc’s life goes into a state of free fall when he develops feelings for his male police partner, Kay. Torn between the life he knows so well and the exhilaration of this new adventure, Marc finds his world rapidly spinning out of control. Part of a new wave of powerful German cinema, Free Fall is a riveting drama that tells the dramatic tale of a man who finds himself outside the clear-cut boundaries of his world and provides a moving portrayal of what happens when life plans crumble and there is no way left to fulfill the needs of the people you love. Synopsis Marc is struggling in police academy, being behind the others physically. Him and his roommate, Kay get into a fight during a training course, however after Marc apologizes, the two become friends. Kay begins helping Marc to train, going out running with him regularly. While in the woods and sharing a cigarette, Kay kisses Marc, claiming it to be a joke. After, Marc avoids running with Kay, and while out running alone, Kay catches up to him, kisses him, and gives him a handjob. While Marc at first accepts this, he after runs off in confusion of his feelings. Some time late, Kay is transferred into Marc's police unit. Marc initially begins ignoring him, however while out bowling with his family, Kay arrives, and meets Marc's family, along with Bettina, Marc's long-term girlfriend who is pregnant. Eventually unable to ignore his feelings for Kay, Marc goes back to the jogging trail and meets up with Kay, and the two have sex in the rain. Not aware of the time, Marc realizes he's late for maternity exercises with Bettina, who begins to grow suspicious of Marc's behavior. Marc continues to hookup with Kay, staying nights at his apartment and telling Bettina he's working night shifts. He also tells her that her pregnancy is the reason he doesn't want to have sex with her at the moment. While at a gay bar, Marc and Kay take ecstasy, and when he arrives home late the next day and attempts to throw himself on Bettina, she questions if he's seeing another woman, which he reassures her he's not. After looking through his phone, she finds nothing suspicious other than calls from Kay. After Bettina gives birth to their son, Marc attempts to officially cut Kay out of his life. After Kay is discovered at a gay bar during a raid, Marc's unit is lectured about acceptance. After deciding Kay was sleeping with other people, Marc shows up at his apartment and accuses him of ruining his life, prompting Marc to call him selfish. Kay then tells Marc he's not sleeping with anyone else because he loves Marc, and Marc tries to leave, but instead breaks down into Kay's arms. After a homophobic incident, Kay attacks Officer Limpinski, and Marc gets hit while trying to separate them. While in the hospital, Kay visits Marc, and they kiss, which is accidentally seen by Marc's mother. Marc and his mother get in an argument, and eventually, he leaves. Later at a party, Kay arrives after being invited by Bettina, and where Marc's mother and father tell him to stay away from Marc, and after Marc sees this, he tells Kay to leave. Marc visits Kay in his apartment again, where he sees that Limpinski and him had some sort of fight again, resulting in his face to be bruised. After telling Kay to leave the unit for his safety, he asks Marc about their future, which prompts Marc to leave the key to Kay's apartment. When he returns home, he finds Bettina packing and leaving with their son, and while he first denies the affair, he later arrives at Frank's house where she's staying and confesses the truth. She eventually returns, however their relationship is completely distanced. Marc goes to find Kay, however when arriving at his apartment finds it completely empty. Limpinski begins taunting Marc about his relationship with Kay, even going so far as to assault him. After seeing this, Frank steps in and threatens Limpinski's job. Marc later attends the gay bar alone and attempts to hookup with someone, however he backs out. He and Bettina agree their relationship wont work out the way it would have before. Back at the academy again, he runs with his peers, this time managing to outrun them all. Cast and characters Notes and trivia * The film was released in Berlin over a month before releasing in the rest of Germany. Category:Films __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Freier Fall